Gina's Story
by livelife4chibi
Summary: This story takes place after the death of L, but Light survives and continues on his killing spree. He meets a woman named Gina in America, and they quickly become friends. Gina slowly, but surely, falls in love with the emotionless and unnoticing Light Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I yawned and stretched my legs out beneath the warm comforter. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I looked over at my alarm clock. It was almost five o' clock in the evening. I jerked into a sitting position as I realized something. I was going to be late for my meeting.

"Crap," I muttered as I stumbled out of bed. I ran into my wall as I hurriedly left my bedroom, ignoring the small pain sent up my right arm. I found myself in the kitchen a few moments later, grabbing an apple from my fruit bowl. I headed back to my bedroom and placed the apple into my purse.

Pulling on a pair of dark jeans, I'm suddenly aware of the pounding sound vibrating around me. Just great; it was raining hard outside. That was going to slow me down even more. Driving was going to be rougher than usual. Temporarily ignoring the weather, I grabbed my largest black sweatshirt and pulled it over my purple tank top. I wasn't going to fret about my appearance too much.

Looking in the large mirror on the wall, I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my shoulder-length brown hair into a messy bun. Grabbing my favorite chap stick, I grabbed my purse and swiftly made my way to the front door. I panicked as I looked back at the clock. I didn't own a raincoat, and I was about to regret it. I pulled on some tennis shoes and headed out into the misty streets.

My car was sitting patiently in the driveway. It wasn't anything too fancy, but I loved my tiny blue car. It got great gas mileage, which was all that I had originally wanted. I still remembered picking it out with my parents a few years ago, when I still associated with them. I frowned and let the rain wash away the memory.

I unlocked the driver's door and climbed in. I was already too wet to be comfortable, but I was also too late to be complaining about it. Jamming the key into the ignition, I listened as the engine came to life. Turning on the headlights, I looked behind me and backed up.

I knew that I was speeding, but it was too important not to be. If I was any later…I looked back down at the clock and bit my lip. I was supposed to be there eleven minutes ago. I felt a flash of fear, but I turned my focus onto the road before me.

I parked as close to the building as I could get to minimize the rain I would meet along the way inside. I wasn't lucky and didn't get a good spot. The place was packed; there were at least forty other vehicles in the parking lot.

I sprinted into the restaurant, trying to not get soaked. Well, trying not to get soaked any more than I already was. The sign that read 'Open!' flashed before my eyes as I approached the front door. It was one of the most famous Japanese restaurants in the neighborhood. It was the perfect place to meet some friends and hang out.

It was also the perfect place to meet a killer. Or, in my case, to meet Kira. Stepping inside, I couldn't help but to feel much better. With the rain out of my face and the heat inviting me to stay, I headed towards the back room. Faces around me laughed and shared stories over dinner. I pitied them for the moment; they were unaware of the fact that Death was sitting in the same building as they were. I remembered being like that at one point in my life, but I had changed. I decided to stop fearing dying; I met it face-to-face.

That night had been so mystical.

I saw the light brown hair hidden behind a menu. I smiled to myself, excited, and sat down silently in the opposite side of the booth.

The figure froze immediately. The menu moved down slightly, revealing two merciless eyes. The hatred was replaced when he realized who he was staring at. It was replaced with nothing more than the knowledge of my existence. I didn't expect more from them; he was Kira, after all. It would have been nice if there was something that showed that I meant something more to him.

I laughed mentally at the outrageous idea. Killers learned quickly to put nothing near to their heart. It would only get stolen away. I learned that the hardest way that was humanly possible.

"You're late," he said coolly.

I smirked in reply. "Like you weren't. I was just later than you were today."

"You were planning on being late?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just saying that being late for the first time in almost a whole year isn't something to point out so crudely."

He threw his head back and laughed. I glared at him, not finding anything about our conversation even slightly humorous. When he was done, he flashed his bad-boy smile at me and said, "I was lonely. Don't ever make me feel like that again."

"You missed me?" I teased. His smile had left me breathless. Light was such a beautiful man, and he knew it, too. He had used it against Misa. You know, before he killed her and all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to use it against me again, like he had when we first met. If he was, then he was winning. I just tried my best not to let him know that.

"All of the five minutes I was here, yes. I was worried that I had lost my favorite acquaintance."

I was only person that knew exactly how much of Light was compassionate underneath his hate-hate-kill-kill personality. Regardless of how long it took to find that little bit of humanity left in him (which took a _very_ long time), there was still some left there. He was human after all. He couldn't escape his human body and emotions. I wanted to find a way to use them against him.

"That's so sweet," I replied, not able to look him in the face as I spoke the words.

"Not as much as that apple in your purse is," broke in another voice. I looked behind me to see my favorite Shinigami peering into my purse.

"It's all yours, Ryuk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, have you found the names of the agents, yet?" Light asked me after taking a bite of his rice.

After swallowing, I replied, "Not all of them. But I'm really close. A few days, maybe."

I was worried how he would respond to that. He had wanted the names of the agents in the secret government organization Serenity for some time, and I was sure that he was beginning to get impatient with me.

"A few more days and they could be able to track me down, Gina. I need those names."

"I know, I know. It's been rough getting Aero to trust me, but I've been able to manage."

"I can't wait much longer."

"Are you going to kill me over it?"

"I might have to."

I gave him a look of shock. I had only been kidding, but he had replied so seriously that I wanted to slap him for even considering it.

"What?" I demanded. "You can't be serious."

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with a burning spirit that I had never seen before. If I had been standing, I would have been knocked backwards at the ferocity. He had an insatiable hunger for killing, and I could very well be his next prey.

"Oh, I'm very serious. If you can't help me anymore, I will kill you. You know who I am. That's a risk that I can't take."

I stared back at him, my eyes scared. I'm sure that he enjoyed my response way too much. I wanted to slap the half-smirk that appeared on his face. I felt vulnerable, but only for a moment or two. That was when I remembered that Kira held no power over me. After all, I had been born without a name, so I just made myself a Gina. This knowledge wasn't held by Light, though. So, if he did try to kill me, he wouldn't know that I was exempt from the rules until the last second. It was looking like a great secret to remain a secret from him, too.

"What risk? Do you doubt my loyalty to you?" I continued, upset instead of scared.

"The possibilities with you are endless. I can never tell if you're lying to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "But you told me that you could always sense if someone was telling the truth or not."

"Yes, usually. You're the only person that I've met where I can't. That's why I chose to take you under my wing. You're a worthy apprentice."

"That sounds dark."

Light frowned at me. "It isn't. Killing off the bad people in the world is justice."

If there was anything that I knew about Light, it was that he believed that he was doing what was right, even if others didn't feel the same way. Perhaps that was part of the reason that I was falling in love with him every moment we were together. He was courageous enough to take on a life-threatening role in order to create a better world.

I filled my mouth with more of my soup, not wanting to meet his powerful gaze. After a few moments, he finally looked away from my face.

"That's also why you're such a helpful agent. I've actually seen you lie to people, and I can't tell the difference. It must be a natural talent."

"That doesn't mean that I take pleasure in lying," I replied hastily, wanting to get my point across. I absolutely loathed lying, but sometimes it was a part of the job description. I could usually tell when Light was lying, too. I was so used to paying attention to his body language that I picked up a few things.

That was when I realized that he complimented me. I couldn't remember him ever complimenting me before now, so the shock was evident on my face.

"Wait, did you just-"

Light stood up and said, "I'll see you soon, Gina. Keep in touch." He dropped money on the table and pulled on his gray coat before walking out of the restaurant. I couldn't help but to stare after him, even after he was gone. The rain had slowed down, but I wanted it to be pouring.

I wanted to run out into the rain. That way, no one would be able to see the tears running down my face.


End file.
